yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryoga Kamishiro (manga)
* | appears manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL * Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL | gender = male | age = 14 | manga deck = WATER | related pages = * Anime biography * Deck }} Ryoga Kamishiro, nicknamed "Shark", is one of the main characters in the [[Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL (manga)|''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL manga]]'' and is one of Yuma Tsukumo's rivals. Design Appearance Shark has dark blue eyes, pale skin and dark purple hair, which resembles tentacles hanging down, referencing his Deck theme of aquatic creatures. His accessories include a grey, shark tooth-shaped pendant, and two grey rings on his right hand. He also owns a grey and green Duel Gazer with a red lens and a yellow spike. He also wears a large red jeweled, yellow pendant that vaguely resembles a spaceship. His attire includes a dark purple jacket over a black shirt and dark pants with white, green-gems shoes. When in his school attire, he wears a white shirt with green-lined sleeves, tie and a collar. Personality Ryoga has been shown to be extremely cruel, shown when he snatched Bronk's deck and then snapped Yuma's pendant just to show Yuma that he was powerless. Despite this, he is shown to keep his word as he gave Yuma Bronk's deck after he was defeated. Biography Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Shark first appeared when Yuma and Kotori ran to watch his Duel with Tetsuo. When Shark defeated Tetsuo, he took his Deck. Tetsuo revealed that Ryoga and his friend's had taunted Tetsuo to the extent that he bet his Deck on the Duel. Yuma attempted to defend Tetsuo, but Shark took Yuma's pendant and snapped it. He then told Yuma to challenge him to a Duel infront of the Heartland train station in order to win Tetsuo's Deck back, but he must put his Deck on the line. Shark overpowers Yuma during the Duel, but when Yuma decides to believe in himself, his broken pendant restores itself, and Yuma uses it to open The door of his dreams. When he does so, a dark card, called a "Number", possesses Shark, making him even stronger. However, at the same time, a mysterious entity, called Astral appears before Yuma, and tells him to "stand up and win". Astral then helps Yuma during the Duel, but they find out a "Number" can only be destroyed by another "Number", and when two of them battle, they do to consume each other. By that way, Astral gives Yuma a "Number" as well, and they manage to defeat Shark. As Shark gives Tetsuo's Deck back, Yuma says that the Duel was fun, and that they should Duel again. Shark says that he won't forget that, and leaves. Shark later appeared after Yuma was almost defeated by Kaito Tenjo, looking annoyed at how Yuma was behaving because of his defeat. After Yuma defeats Cologne, Shark walked down an alleyway, and was approached by a stranger, hiding her identity beneath a cloak. She soon reveals herself as Luna, and says that Shark can call her an emissary from the moon. Shark replies that she looks like something straight out of a fairy-tale, not that he hates them. Luna says that she doesn't have any rancor against him, but she must face him. They then begin a Duel. The Duels ends quickly, with Shark defeating Luna in an OTK. After he wins, Shark asks Luna if she is alright; she is impressed that Shark could Summon 3 Xyz Monsters at once during the Duel, and says that she wasn't wrong. Luna explains that Dr. Faker plans to use the hidden power of the "Numbers" to destroy the Astral World, yet it is connected to this world. Luna also reveals she is a Numbers Hunter whose goal is to eliminate the "Numbers", and says that Shark must stop him, and for that he needs the power to do so - a "Number". Shark declines, saying that he was already once possessed by a "Number", and that he cannot do so. However, Luna replies that he knows how terrifying a "Number" can be, and that this is just why it would be okay. She further explains that "Numbers" are mirrors that reflect the hearts of the people, and at that time, his heart was full of darkness, but Yuma and Astral freed him from that darkness. She then gives Shark a mysterious card, and says that he is the only one who can stop Faker's ambitions. Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL .]] In the spin-off manga ''Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL, Shark is a delinquent who leads Team Shark.Saikyō Jump Tokunosuke wanted to enter Shark's Dueling Team, but he said he'd only accept Tokunosuke if he defeated the leader of Team ZEXAL, Yuma Tsukumo. However, Tokunosuke failed to do so, and rushes up, but he is despised by Shark's Team. Shark calls Team ZEXAL weak, and challenges Yuma to a Duel under some conditions: first, they will bet their teams' badges, which symbolizes the pride of the team; and second, if Yuma lose, Tokunosuke will enter Shark's team as a slave who does every work. With no other option, Yuma accepts the Duel. Deck Ryoga uses a "WATER" Deck with a large focus on Xyz Summoning. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters